Does She Love That Man?
by smokinhottie
Summary: A CSI New York story inspired by the song "Does She Love That Man?" by Breathe


Does She Love That Man?

CSI New York

Smokinhottie

Disclaimer: Don't own nothing not even the song! Wish I did!

Authors Note: The last few stories that I have posted I'm thinking about tying all of them together into to the "Mac and Stella Saga". This ties into the story of Don't Be A Hero. Please let me know what you think about this! I'm excited I haven't been inspired in a long time and now I'm on a mission! I'm going to finish all of the (literally) 30 stories that I have started in my notebooks! So please be patient with me and hopefully go along for the ride!

Does She Love That Man?

_Aimlessly walking, through a winter that's so bitterly cold._

_Christmas is coming, all the stores are wrapped in their neon glow._

_But I don't feel festive_

_Oh I've lost the woman I held so dear_

_I'm so reflective as I think of all our happy years_

It was a cold December night in New York City. Snow was falling from a starless sky. The streets were crowded with shoppers rushing to get gifts in time for Christmas just 3 weeks away. Mac Taylor was making his way home through the holiday crowd, eager to escape to his apartment to be alone.

_Oh I've lost the woman I held so dear_

_I'm so reflective as I think of all our happy years_

Peyton's letter from London had arrived today. She was staying. He had figured that much when she didn't return to New York with him. It was only a matter of time.

_I brushed up against a stranger _

_so I turned to apologize_

_When I saw her there with another man _

_and the sparkle in her eyes_

As he turned to apologize, he caught a glimpse of her. She was standing at the window to a near by shop, arm and arm with a man. She was laughing at something he had said, making her eyes dance.

_Does she love that man? _

_The way that I'm loving her still?_

_Does she love that man?_

_For she has broken my will to survive._

Mac was stunned. But then…why should he be? Stella was an attractive woman. Of course she's going to date people. 'No…he wasn't stunned. Hurt? Was he actually hurt?' he asked himself.

_I walked to a café_

_Where I sat and stared at an empty wall _

_The waitress talked to me but I did not hear her words at all_

Ducking into a small corner diner, he found a booth near the back. Food wasn't appealing at the moment, just a place to sit and think of this newfound feeling_. _

_The only sound that I could hear was the screaming of my soul_

_My world revolved around one single thing I wished to know._

Why did seeing Stella with another man make him feel this way? He had seen her date guys before. He had never had this sort of reaction with Peyton.

_Does she love that man?_

_The way that I'm loving her still_

_Does she love that man?_

_For she has broken my will to survive _

Suddenly it all became very clear. All of the time spent together, the comfort in times of pain, and the solemn oath to protect her at all cost finally struck him like lightening. He loved her. He couldn't believe it! He finally realized that Stella was who he belonged with. Not Peyton, not anyone else. No other woman save for Claire, had moved him the way that she did. The next thought came with the fear that he might be too late. He had to talk to her!

_The weather was changing _

_Snow began falling _

_The sky became dark like the mood of my heart.  
_

As Mac stepped out of the diner, the snow began to fall more quickly. Shoppers abandoned their quest for gifts and searched for a way home instead.

_I watched other lovers sharing together the smiles and laughter _

_A painful reminder_

Mac stood there and thought of their time together. He had promised her in her apartment, not too long ago, that he would always be there. He wasn't sure about what he was going to do with this epiphany, but he knew that he wanted to see her. He had to see her. He knew that once these feelings had been discovered it was going to be difficult to see her as only a friend. He started back to where he had seen her.

_I seem to recapture the moment I held her  
I made her swear that she'd always be there  
But she left me sorrow and fear of tomorrow  
As soon as I wake there's a pain I can't shake in my heart  
_

Once there he couldn't find her. He wanted so badly to get this off his chest. He wanted to tell her how much he loved her laugh, her eyes, her smile. He had long since been captured by her heart and soul. He wanted to hold her in his arms and never let go. She made him go weak in the knees and yet feel strong enough to take on the world.

_Does she love that man?  
The way that I'm loving her still  
Does she love that man?  
For she has broken my will  
_

All of these thoughts swirling in his head made him almost dizzy as he leaned up against the building. What was he going to do? What if she was taken by another man? What if she didn't feel the same? Could he stand to watch her be with another? What was he going to do?_  
_

_Does she love that man?  
The way that I'm loving her still  
Does she love that man?  
For she has broken my will  
_

Just then his phone rang. It was her! His heart leapt when her name appeared on the caller ID. "Hello Stella!" he said with a smile.

"Hi!" She said. "What are you up to?"

"I'm standing outside in the snow." he said with a laugh. "I was about to call you! I wanted to see if you wanted to have dinner."

"Sure! Sounds good to me! I just left Professor P. Where do you want to eat?"

"How about my place?" he said with a smile "I'll pick up some take out and meet you there in 20?"

"Ok! Sounds great! I'll see you soon! Bye!" she said.

_Does she love him?  
Does she love him?  
Does she love him?  
Does she love that man?  
_

As he said good bye, Mac had a new found feeling. He knew that tonight Stella would come over for dinner at his apartment. He also knew that tonight would be a chance to tell her how he felt. Whether or not she felt the same he knew that he had to tell her. As he made his way home, he thought that maybe if he had the chance to be with her what other people would look at them and ask the question that he had asked. Does she love that man? With any luck the answer would be yes.

_Does she love that man?  
For she has broken my will  
Does she love that man?  
Does she love him?  
Does she love that man?  
Does she love that man?  
Ohh_


End file.
